Besties
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: Amber and Mara have very similar minds when it comes to Christmas presents for their best friends. Amber and Mara friendship! Merry 10th Day of Christmas! One-shot! R&R!


**This is friendship thing since I've been doing all romance, thought we could use something else. So, enjoy.**

* * *

Mara walked down the hallway of the school as the sun began to set. It was getting colder outside and she need to hurry if she wanted to get home without freezing to death. She had been doing unneeded extra credit and lost track of time.

"Hey, bestie," Amber grinned, linking arms with Mara as they walked down the school corridor. The two stepped through the double doors into the freezing winter air and Amber pulled Mara closer to her, making their way across the yard as quickly as they could.

"Hey, Amber, what's got you all grinny?" Mara giggled.

"Oh, nothing, just the fact that tomorrow is Christmas! I'm so excited. Aren't you?" the blonde asked.

"Of course, it's Christmas. So, are what are you doing this year?"

"I'm going to spend it with you." Amber said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was. Well, in Amber's mind.

"Really, not even a little time with Mick," Mara asked with surprise.

"Absolutely none," Amber shook her head.

Mara smiled. Ever since Amber and Mick had started dating they did a lot together and Mara was usually left alone. But Amber would find time for her and this time; this time was the first big event that Amber wasn't going to spend with Mick.

The two were walking into Anubis house in minutes, the cold making them move faster. The house was decorated with lights and garlands (against Victor's wishes) and a fire burned brightly in the fireplace. The other house residents were scattered around the room, enjoying the warmth that didn't seem to be anywhere else.

Fabian was reading a book; Patricia and Joy were taking pictures; Mick was kicking a football around; Alfie was watching Doctor Who and Jerome was rolling his eyes at his best friend's cheers and screams, playing on his gameboy.

Amber and Mara looked at each other and decided to go to their room. Mara took a seat on her bed, organizing her homework, while Amber went through her clothes, looking for something to wear the next day.

"What about this one?" she asked, holding a short green dress up to herself, gazing at her reflection.

"That's a beautiful color on you, Amber." Mara smiled.

"Here, try this on, we can match." her friend tossed a red dress at her head.

"Amber, this is red, not green."

"Red and green are Christmas colors. We can be Christmas twins!" Amber squealed.

Mara left the room, chuckling, and headed for the girls' bathroom. She slipped on the dress and looked at herself in surprise. It fit her perfectly, hugging her sides at the midsection and flaring out at the hips, reaching just above her knees. She looked at her hair and decided it should be pulled back. She tied it back in a half-up/half-down style and smiled at her accomplishment. She left the bathroom and halted in her tracks, steps away from her dorm room. Jerome raised an eyebrow at her, blue eyes looking her up and down.

"Excuse me, Jerome." she said, clasping her hands innocently in front of her, blush creeping up her neck as she looked at the floor shyly.

The blonde sidestepped and she ran into her room.

Jerome turned to the door as it slammed in his face. Running a hand through his hair, he blew out a long breath. "Whoa…"

"Mara, you look fantastic!"

"Thank you, Amber." Mara smiled. "I do like this dress, I'll wear it tomorrow."

"Great! I'm going to go try mine on." Amber strutted out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Mara could faintly here her scold Jerome for blocking her way and him mumble a 'whoa'. Shrugging it off, she changed into her pajamas and went back to her school work. Amber was back a couple minutes later, the green dress hugging her curves perfectly.

"As usual, you look amazing." Mara complimented, stacking her books neatly, by size, on her desk.

"I know!" the blonde giggled.

She changed into her pajamas as well and they both slipped into bed. The two fell asleep with happy thoughts of tomorrow and silence engulfed the house.

* * *

"Mara, Mara! Wake up, it's Christmas!" Amber shrieked in her best friend's ear.

Mara jolted awake the shaking but she swore Amber's squeal shattered her eardrum. Amber didn't give Mara a second to blink as she dragged her out of bed and shoved the dress she'd tried on the night before into her arms, pushing her into the bathroom.

Mara groggily hopped in the shower and slowly awoke, enjoying the wondrous feeling of the warm water on her tanned skin. When she finished washing her hair she climbed out. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and slithered into the dress. She brushed her hair through when it was wet and then dried it quickly, brushing through once more before putting it into the half-up/half-down style. She cleaned up her mess and skipped to her room as Amber was doing her make-up. Mara grabbed a pair of black flats and slid them on and taking a seat on Amber's bed as the blonde professionally applied her make-up.

"I wanted to give you your present early, Mara, just because I can't wait." Amber turned to her with a smile, hair flicking over her shoulder.

She got up and crossed over to her wardrobe. Mara decided to give her friend her present as well and reached under her bed. They turned to each other with wide smiles.

"On the count of three," Amber said.

"One…" Mara started.

"Two…" Amber continued.

"Three!" they finished together and pulled their gifts out from behind their backs.

They laughed, looking at the presents and how similar they were. Amber took hers from Mara and the raven haired girl did the same.

Mara's present was a black teddy bear with glasses and a book in its paws, wearing a cute purple dress and black ballet flats.

Amber's was a blonde bear with a tiara and pink dress and matching ballet flats.

"That is so funny!" Mara giggled.

"I know!" Amber sighed.

She brought Mara in for a hug, their bears pressed together between them.

"Merry Christmas, Mara." She whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Bestie." Mara smiled.

"Come on, let's go down stairs, the others are waiting for us!" Amber pulled Mara out of the room giggling, bears in hand.

* * *

**This obviously took place when Amber and Mara were "besties" and before the first season of HOA. Please review! I don't know if any of you know this yet or not, but I updated Crowns and Tears of Gold. I did yesterday, and I've only gotten 3 reviews. What's with that? I thought I'd get more...**

**Please vote for Crowns and Tears of Gold! The link is on my profile. **

**I'll be working a lot today so I don't know if I'll update anything...but I'll try to write some stuff down at church today, 'kay? **

**How about this, if you want me to update HOC, CATOG, BBB or anything else that y'all read, please review the story you want updated, preferably with a prompt for BBB or HOC. If I get some modivation I might get some inspiration. So, depending on how many reviews I get on whichever story, I'll update that before the end of next week. 'Kay, 'kay?**

_**Trust in the Lord with all your heart and lean not on your own understanding; in all your ways submit to him, and he will make your paths straight. -Proverbs 3:5-6**_

**Love y'all!**

**-Rachel**


End file.
